Fire and a blinding light
by xXSchmayXx
Summary: This just came to me in a random writing flux I had whilst watching the movie. I hope you like it. :


**This may suck. it may not..but I wrote it one night when the idea popped into mind. If you don't like it don't read. if you like it, review. :)**

"I can see!" The Russian dominatrix roared in a lustful rage for knowledge and enlightenment. Indiana Jones had fled along with his friends. Her fellow comrades had been pulled into the void. She was alone, receiving her gift. The gift to know everything. Or was it really a gift? Flooding in her mind was the intense euphoria filing into every cavity. She could see things she never thought possible. Flowers grew and died in the changing seasons. Forests grew and animals inhabited them. They reproduced, grew old, within seconds. Children of different races and nationalities ran across the meadows together laughing and skipping. Without a care in the world. The grass greener than ever before. Adults watching on smiling warmly to themselves. No protesters, no men in uniform...A world free of wars...a world of peace and tranquillity. Soon elation turned to dread. Her subconscious consuming any remnants of rational thought left in her. Weather it was intended to cause torture for her malicious deeds or not, The Inter-dimensional beings bent the elements ever more so and as the room whirled in a flurry of disarray, everything begin to darken. A large Russian army projectile fired upon the once perfect world. and exploded as far as the eye could see. Screaming could be heard, girls and boys wailing for their families. Children turned on their opposing nationality. Saving themselves from the flames that burned and destroyed the land. People died as the smoke engulfed their fragile and raw bodies. Skeletal figures remained. Flesh marred and faces unidentifiable.

"Enough! No more!" Irina Spalko Screeched in utmost agony. Pain searing through her temples. Familiar faces flitted before her. Family, friends..enemies. Their harrowing soulless projections emblazoning the darkness. Only visions, nothing more. Grotesque smiles stared down at her harshly as their skin seared away. All except one. A young girl. She couldn't be older than thirteen years of age. The only vision to remain as the others burned in flames and vanished into the void of nothingness. The child smiled contently and giggled as if nothing were wrong and raised her arms above her head, pirouetting and gracefully prancing into the air for only a moment before she too was engulfed by the flames of the burning meadows. The perfect world was no more. Was this really what Irina wished to happen? Was this really what her quest for knowledge was for? She was unsure. With all the will power she had left, she screamed out one more time in desperation to be spared. She screamed and screamed. Not for herself, but for that child. The one who relied on her. Her failure was not taken leniently. The flames grew larger and larger until Irina realized that she herself had been burning up. As she screeched her last audible sound, Her body vaporised and her essence was carried away.

XxxXxX

"Grandmother! Watch me play, will you?" The childs fingers glided in a glissando fashion across the ivory keys. Such grace, such elegance. She played with passion, her heart and soul within the melodic vibrations.

"Darling, Darling, that was simply sublime!" An older woman croaked through her ageing lips. Clapping her palms together in content. She bustled towards the mahogany grand piano where the child resided, gently setting a tray of delicacies such as short bread and scones next atop of the polished wood. From around her neck she removed her scarlet shawl, wrapping it around her grand daughter with such care and love. It was cold out that night, the snowflakes danced against the window pane, icicles framing the sapphire skies that were the only visible signs of colour. She turned to face the leather couch. Chuckling softly at the mass curled up under a blanket with a book. Sporting a cold glare with her icy sapphire eyes, framed with a bob-cut as soon as she realised she was being watched. "Irina, you must be proud of your child, are you not?"

"Yes, very." She murmurer briskly. Lowering her book, transfixing her eyes upon the nervous looking girl. She arose, folding her blanket to one side, strutting towards the black upholstered bench where her daughter sat. Her time to shine. Her turn to play..and so she did. And it was so, very beautiful. Mozart if not mistaken.

"I wish I could be like you mamma" The child spoke longingly. Wishing she could posses more talent, more creativity..more grace. It upset her. A great deal. "I'll simply never be able to play like that.." Then with one swift tap on the nose with a finger, Irina held her daughters face between her palms, looking deeply into her eyes.

"You will, one day Svetlana." Her voice was cold, but still conveyed the message. She allowed her true emotions to shine and produced an ever so beautiful smile. If it helped her child then that would be good enough for the usually guarded colonel. "I love you.. I'll always love you.." Even that was too much of a strange experience to go through. Irina was never a gentle woman. Nor was she affectionate. She had not been for many a year. Not since her husband had walked out on her and his daughter one winters night without a note or anything to explain the disappearance. It was not surprising by any means though. Things had been rocky between them in the moths prior to the abandonment. She just wished she knew where he'd one. It had been her fault any how. Perhaps if she hadn't have been so cold...things would be different..

"I love you too mother!" ..and Svetlana's arms could be felt wrapping around her waist..

"I will always be here to protect you. I promise."

xXxxXxX

Irina's eyes snapped open. Why had she been dreaming of that...? She hadn't thought of that time for..eight or so years now. Svetlana was no longer a child. She was going to eighteen in a matter of months. What importance could that memory possibly hold? She brushed off that idea for another time. Another time where she didn't have other mysteries on her mind to solve. Where was she? She rose from her current position -lying in a patch of grass- and began to assess her surroundings. A very familiar sight was before her. The grass had grown over with lack of care and the bluebirds sang merrily as the sun beamed down serenely upon the babbling brook visible at the far end of the fielded area. A stately home centre pieced it all. The familiar vines grew and grew, around the stone walls. Next to it stood an evergreen tree, a swing dangling from on of it's branches...and there, was Svetlana, swinging back and forth slowly. Here she was..This was home. And Irina could not have been happier. She ran as she crossed the grassland, only too eager to greet her only child..but then something felt wrong. Something was not right, she could feel it. A surge of coldness, not of this world, hit her. Her smile faded and her pace slowed. "Lana darling!" she called. But no response was given. Not even a turned of the head. Numbness engulfed her body, it almost felt hallow. Like she were only a shell. Still no response was given as she got closer to the young woman. "Darling.." She whispered as she knelt before her daughter. Nothing. Just a blank look as she stared into the distance. Eyes tear stained from grief. As though her mother weren't there. With a shaking hand, Irina reached out to her, wanting to touch her..feel her. But to her utmost horror, her thin digit fingers passes through her daughter like a holographic image. "No.." She tried again...the same thing happened. "No!.." tears prickled the colonels eyes. All she could remember before these events was a blinding light and a surge of pain...a surge of pain..fire..her eyes sockets alight.._Oh my god.._She ran, the thought was too painful to bear. She ran..perhaps it would take her thoughts from the truth, if only for a while..this couldn't be happening. It hurt to much to think of.."I simply cannot be dead."..she whispered in a hushed voice, so unlike her own...

to be continued..


End file.
